1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for a mill, in particular a horizontal mill comprising: a gear ring suitable for being fastened to a grinding chamber and extending around a ring axis, a first reduction transmission suitable for transmitting a rotation from a first motor to the gear ring, the or each reduction transmission comprising: a case, at least two output modules each including an output pinion and an output shaft defining an output axis, each output pinion meshing with the gear ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving device of this type is known from document WO-2011/083274.
This device comprises a gear ring and an output pinion meshing with the gear ring. The gear ring and the output pinions are provided with spur teeth.
However, driving devices with spur teeth have a number of drawbacks, for example such as limited transmission power for a given size.
The invention therefore aims to increase the transmissible power for a given size, while allowing quick and inexpensive upkeep of the driving device.